bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vongola Rings
The Vongola Rings are a set of 7 Rings given to the successors of the 10th Vongola Family . Along with these rings come the power of the Vongola, or the "Deathperation Flame ". Each ring is it's own attribute, and as such, carries a unique flame assigned to that ring. Each flame carries a special property that makes that flame stand out to the rest, and, while some flames can be considered better than others, they all excel in their own way. The Flame itself does not come from the ring however. It comes from the person holding the ring. Each person is said to hold a specific "Flame Wave" throughout their body, and with the assistance of a ring, can bring out the power of that flame and use it in whichever way is suited for the Flame. History of the Vongola Rings These special Rings were created by the First Vongola Family, most commonly used for Proof of Succession. The seven people who hold these rings are dubbed "The True Successors of the Vongola", and as such, are given the highest authority in the family. The Vongola Rings have been passed down through 10 generations of the Vongola Family, and finally, making it's way to the Eleventh. The Eleventh Successors of the Vongola are said to make a home in Wayne Manor, and each still hold their ring. The Vongola Ring of Sky This Ring is given to the Successor of the Sky, and is said to be the one who becomes Boss. He is often a great leader, capable of calmly handling situations, and is trusted by each of his Guardians. The role of the Sky is "Storm, Rain, Sun, Thunder, Cloud, Mist. He influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them" The Vongola Ring of Storm This ring is given to the usual leader of the Guardians: The Successor of the Storm. He serves as a close friend to the Boss, and ensures the safety of all of the Guardians. The role of the Storm is "To be continuously at the heart of the attack. The furious storm that never rests." The Vongola Ring of Rain Often given to a calm, understanding type of person, able to easily settle internal struggles, and protect the family at the same time: The Successor of the Rain. The role of the Rain is "To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away." The Vongola Ring of Sun The holder of this ring is always concerned about what goes on with the family, and can't sit back and watch while they're in trouble: The Successor of the Sun. The role of the Sun is "Destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body. They become the Sun that brightly shines upon the area." The Vongola Ring of Thunder The holder of this ring is often the playful type, and enjoy playing pranks on the family, but are highly dependable when it comes down to it: The Successor of the Thunder. The role of the Thunder is "To draw damage to themself the away from the family, serving as a lightning rod." The Vongola Ring of Cloud This ring holder often wants nothing to do with the Family, and is only interested in what he wants to do. However, when the situation calls for it, he won't hesitate to jump in and help: The Successor of the Cloud. The role of the Cloud is "To be the aloof, drifting cloud that protects the family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind." The Vongola Ring of Mist The holder of this ring often finds the entire idea to be rather stupid, or at least tries to make it seem that way, though still helps the family wherever they can: The Successor of the Mist. The role of the Mist is "To create something from nothing, and nothing from something, thus bewildering the enemy. To render the family's true form intangible with visions of deceit." Holders of the Vongola Rings The Vongola Ring of Sky *Nobody The Vongola Ring of Storm *Sasuun The Vongola Ring of Rain *Nobody The Vongola Ring of Sun *Wade Wilson The Vongola Ring of Thunder *Nobody The Vongola Ring of Cloud *Nobody The Vongola Ring of Mist *Xion Category:Items